


Waiting Out the Storm

by Nekocase



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocase/pseuds/Nekocase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lightning storm hits Beacon, and Team RWBY decides to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Out the Storm

Thick, heavy clouds hung over Beacon Academy. The rain came down harsh and unrelenting. Lightning flashed all across the sky, and the thunder was loud, ever so loud.

It was the middle of the night, well after lights outs, but no one was sleeping. No one could sleep. Instead, most occupants decided to watch the storm from the safety of their rooms. One such room was home to four female students who were altogether known as Team RWBY.

Ruby and her sister Yang sat by the windows. Where they grew up, lightning storms were a rare occasion, so they’ve always been mystified by their terrifying beauty. Next to Yang sat Blake, reading a book by candle-light. The only one in bed was Weiss, who kept herself huddled under her blanket.

After a particularly bright flash, Ruby smiled with excitement. “Weiss, you gotta see this!”

A muffled “I’d rather not” came from under the blanket.

“How come?” asked Ruby.

No answer came from the blanket.

Ruby got up, walked across the dark room over to her white-haired friend, and knelt down beside the bottom-bunk bed. She tried the pull of the covers off when a sharp thunder crack sounded throughout the room. Ruby noticed the blanketed girl shaking in response. She took the blanket and uncovered her friend’s face, which had a glare that seemed to be hiding a pained expression. 

“Weiss?”

A light thunder rolled, and with it, the sound of the rain hitting the windows became louder. Weiss cringed at the sounds. After a few moments, Ruby was able to put two and two together.

“You’re afraid of lightning, aren’t you?”

Weiss looked away. The heiress was ordinarily a very prideful person, so she thought having fear of such things was childish. Still, she couldn’t help it, and from the look in her eyes, Ruby could see that.

“Can I join you?” asked Ruby. And after Weiss got over the initial surprise and embarrassment, she stammered out an approval. Ruby lifted the covers and climbed into bed. She looked at Weiss, who tried to keep her eyes away.

Without much warning, Ruby brought Weiss into a comforting embrace. Weiss hoped against hope that her smiling friend couldn’t see her blush.

“Better?” Ruby asked. After a moment, Weiss relaxed and accepted Ruby’s embrace, wrapping her own arms around the younger girl.

Another clap of thunder came, and Weiss hugged Ruby tighter. Ruby responded by running her fingers through Weiss’ lengthy white hair, trying to sooth the heiress.

“Thank you, Ruby.” whispered Weiss.

“You’re welcome.” replied Ruby, planting a light kiss on Weiss’ forehead.

Later, the storm had passed, and the two girls laid in a content silence. And neither of them could see the smiles on Yang and Blake’s faces.


End file.
